


Home Again

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft never likes the days he has to work without seeing Greg. Thankfully, Greg doesn't let it stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

It wasn't often Greg and Mycroft got to actually Do Things together. Whether because of Greg's work or his own, Mycroft felt the loss sharply each time they had to go their separate ways. Each day apart was another day his smiles were tighter, his temper shorter and his glare impenetrable.

Somehow, though, Greg always knew the right times to stop by, to give a call, to have Anthea get a piece of cake for her boss. For all Mycroft knew “everything” he didn't know how Greg managed that. He'd be at the end of his rope, and there would be that silver fox, slipping into his office, if they had time, even going so far as to sit on his lap for a good snog. He felt twenty years younger on days like that, being fed cake by Greg's hand in the twenty odd minutes they had before his lover, his life partner, had to go. 

“You know I love you, right?” was always the one question Greg would have for him.

“Always. Just as I do you.” was his response, every time, and he meant it. They both did. Each time was a renewal of vows they'd never found time to make in public. Vows that were just for them. Because when it came to the two of them, no one else could ever matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lovesong by Adele.


End file.
